


Maybe We're Finally Okay

by SoupySox



Series: Are We Okay? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, I'm sorry owo, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mpreg, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tears, The plot is all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySox/pseuds/SoupySox
Summary: This is a continuation of "So Maybe I'm Not Okay", can be read alone I guess, but you'd understand it a bit better if you've read the first part.After suffering a miscarriage two years ago, Joshua's scared to try again. So when he started to get the same symtomns again you couldn't blame him for being scared. Was he going to have a happy ending this time? Or was it going to crumble with tears and blood being left behind?[Discontinued and being rewritten]





	Maybe We're Finally Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm still new to this. So I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I make.

Here's the rewrite, I really hope you like it.   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233838/chapters/53089405  
There was so much that I wanted this to be as I was going, but it was too late to add it without it being confusing. After deep thinking, I know what I want in here. Some parts will be on the darker side, so be ready for that. Just know, in the end, they'll all be happy and live happily ever after. 

Thank you so much for the support, even if there wasn't much. Thanks!


End file.
